In Altera Vita
by FL1TE
Summary: After defeating Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwart. Harry dies from exhaustion and the wounds he suffered and finds himself back at King's Cross where he gets the choice to proceed to the afterlife or relive his life in an alternate reality. Will Harry try to avoid the previous mistakes he made or are some things better left as they should have been.


Molly's curse soared underneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonaggal, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled of the Invisibility Cloak at last.

"Potter, finally making your appearance, aren't you," Voldemort said. "Waiting for the right moment and letting your friends die. How many more people do you think are willing to die for you, Potter."

"None," said Harry as he moved closer, "from now on, it'll just be you and me Tom. We'll end this right here, right now." Harry looked around, feeling a sharp pain of regret as he saw his friend's faces, imagining all the pain they must have gone through for him.

"You can't beat me Harry," said Voldemort. "I have the Elder Wand. I killed Snape. I am the most powerful wizard to ever live."

"Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore. You want to know who the true master of the Elder Wand was Tom?" Harry looked straight into Voldemort's red snakelike's eyes. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"It wouldn't matter either way." said Voldemort, clutching the Elder Wand in his hand. "In the end, it will just come down to skill between you and me Potter. And after I'm finally done with you, I can take care of Draco Malfoy."

"You're too late Tom," said Harry. "I disarmed Draco weeks ago at Malfoy manor, taking his wand from him. Which in turn… would make me the true master of the Elder Wand."

The Hall was left in total silence, and in the midst of it all stood two of the most powerful wizards to ever live in the Wizarding World about to have their final stand-off. The red glow from the setting sun burst through the castle windows, illuminating both of their faces almost blinding them in the process. Then, Harry heard the voice of Voldemort echo through the Hall as he too gathered up his remaining strength for what would be the final clash:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!'

A huge burst of green and red flames erupted from the point where the spells collided. The next moment, Harry saw the Elder Wand flying to it's true master and true to his skill as a seeker, caught the wand in his hand as Voldemort fell backwards lifeless.

One second of complete silence, and then the only thing Harry heard were the cheers and the roars of the onlookers in the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Hermione running towards him but all Harry could feel was the dizziness as his vision slowly turned black before he too, fell backwards, both wands clutched in his hands.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and who defeated arguably one of the most powerful wizards of the world, was dead.

The last thing Harry could hear were the cheers and roars from everyone in the Great Hall but now it was all gone. Still feeling dizzy, he tried to stand up only to find out he was in the same place he found himself in only a few hours ago, King's Cross.

"I see you came back Harry. Might I say you've down quite a proper job down there." said a voice Harry was all too familiar with.

"Professor, how… I killed Voldemort, didn't I, how did I–"

"I wouldn't know Harry, magic is a complex thing one can not fully understand even if they would spend their whole life studying it," said Dumbledore. "The only thing I know is that you are in fact, dead. "

"I'm... dead then," said Harry clenching his fists. "But Professor, what about Voldemort. What happened to him?"

"Voldemort? Don't worry, Tom's dead and has already made his way through here.."

"What about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevi–"

"They're all alright Harry, no danger has found any of them." said Dumbledore reassuringly.

Looking around the bright white station Harry looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"What will happen now Professor? Am I really dead this time or is there still a chance where I could go back?" said Harry with a bit of a desperate tone in his voice.

"Amusing how you're talking about another chance there Harry." said Dumbledore with a hint of excitement in his voice. "In a few minutes there two trains will arrive… One taking you to the afterlife. The other, granting you a second chance in life in an alternate reality. I advise you to choose wisely Harry. Remember this for when you choose the second chance that some things are best left to fate. You know, for the greater good."

Harry carefully thought over what Dumbledore said. Going to the afterlife or reliving his entire life in an alternate reality. S_omethings are best left to fate_, Harry thought. _What does Dumbledore mean with that? What kind of things? It's an alternate reality, are some things supposed to happen?_

Harry, still deep in thought noticed Dumbledore walking towards the white void where he disappeared into the first time he came here. "Professor," Harry said. "Did…. did Voldemort get this chance too?"

Dumbledore looked back, in his eyes the usual twinkle. "Yes Harry. Every wizard gets this chance regardless of what good or bad they've done in their life. Why? I do not know. But might I add that regarding what good or bad the person has done in their life it will have an amount of influence on the memories of their past life."

Hearing this was the deciding factor for his decision. He was sure now, he'd take the chance and never give Voldemort another chance to wreak havoc in another world. He'd go through thick and thin to make sure of it.

"Profes–" said Harry before he realized Dumbledore was already gone. Leaving him alone with only his thoughts waiting until the trains came so he could make his choice.

But Harry had already decided. He would take the chance to live a second life. He wouldn't know how much of the memories of his past life he would retain or if Voldemort would retain any at all. All he knew was that he would enter an alternate reality, what could he expect? Would Ron and Hermione even be alive? Would Ginny even exist? What if Draco would be a Gryffindor. Thinking of Draco as a Gryffindor left a bad taste in Harry's mouth, but he knew he would have to accept any changes he would encounter in this new reality.

Not long after being left alone he noticed two trains arriving on each side of the platform. When the trains stopped a sign popped out of each train with their destination on it. The train on his right reading: 'Afterlife' and the other reading: 'Rebirth'. Keeping to his decision, Harry cleared his mind, and thought back to all the good times he had with all of his friends at Hogwarts, the times he had with Sirius and Remus, and the time he finally had the chance to speak to his parents. Harry started walking towards the train which would give him that second chance at life, a chance to possibly prevent the deaths of his friends at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus.

Harry boarded the train saying goodbye to his past life. He chose a random cabin and took a seat. The train started moving and Harry looked out of the window, seeing Dumbledore waving to him. _To the next life I guess. Why did I do this to myself, _thought Harry. But before he could think any further, everything turned white.

**/* Author's Note: */**

**Hi! If you're reading this I assume you've read the first chapter/prologue of my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction and the first story I'm writing seriously.**

**The chapter turned out to be a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but I still wanted to put it out today. I hope to make every chapter ~2500 words long.**

**I'm not by any means an experienced writer, far from it actually since I've never written anything seriously before this.**

**I will do my utmost best to give all of you a good story.**

**Please leave a review if you've liked the story so far or if you have any tips for me :)**

**Thank you!**

**~FL1TE**


End file.
